


Memory of that fateful night

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: It's the "anniversary" of that night and he's back here, where it all started.





	Memory of that fateful night

The moon is round and full tonight, glowing softly as it hangs in the night sky. Sissel keeps his gaze fixed on it as he sits atop the crane, waving his tail slowly back and forth.

What a peaceful night it is. It's so quiet and he can hear little more than the distant roar of passing traffic in the distance.

Nothing is going to disturb the peace in this lonely junkyard tonight. He knows that.

It's the same night, but in another timeline - a far happier one.

Why did he come here tonight when there was no need to? Nostalgia, maybe. That night held a lot of memories for him. It was one that he would be sure never to forget. Instead of making new memories, he's sitting out here and reliving the past. Well, technically, it isn't really the past but it sure feels like it.

It's funny how tonight feels like it happened a long, long time ago.

His gaze drifts down to the scrap heap below. It's the spot where he saw Lynne for the first time, held at gunpoint by the blue man clad in black, and saved her with the help of a wrecking ball, thanks to the encouragement of a faithful doggie disguised as a desk lamp.

So much happened on that night. He saved and got to know many people, discovered so many truths and unravelled a web of mysteries. He was even able to go back in time and save his beloved owner, creating the new present he now lived in.

And all of that was because of Missile. It had been a surprise to learn that the little doggie himself could have become capable of outsmarting him.

Sissel turns around and leaps from the crane, landing softly on the ground below. Jumping from this height is no trouble for him. He can fall a very long way without having to worry. Just one perk of having an immortal body.

He walks down the stairs and approaches the crate, his eyes settling on the dusty desk lamp sitting there.

It's just a desk lamp. It won't move no matter how long he sits there and watches it. The spirit that resided in that lamp is long gone now.

Sissel's still glad to see it here. It's no surprise really - the whole junkyard appears more or less the same as it did in that time. Even the moon itself is just how he remembers it.

On a whim, he leaves his body and possesses the desk lamp's core. It squeaks slightly as he begins bending it back and forth.

The bulb switches on and he raises the head, pointing its beam toward the moon.

(The ray of light that pierced the darkness and brought hope... there's no darkness, not anymore. But if darkness ever does approach again, then I will definitely drive it away.)

He continues to dance, thinking of the future ahead filled with hope and happy memories for everybody.


End file.
